El hilo rojo del destino
by Maria H.A
Summary: Un hilo rojo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse. Conozcan la historia en donde Tigresa llegará a encontrar el otro lado de su hilo rojo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Mi nombre es Maria H.A (sé que suena pésimo, pero no sabía que sobrenombre ponerme). Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia y me alegro mucho de que trate sobre Kung fu panda, pues cuando vi la primera película me pareció muy bonita y chistosa, y con la segunda película, uff, me ilusione hasta el punto en que lo vi muchas veces que perdí la cuenta, sobre todo con Po y Tigresa, los amo, son perfectos como pareja, hasta que me enteré que había una serie, y me agrado, ya que ya vi todos los capítulos hasta ahora, algunos en inglés y otros en español, y también vi las demás películas de los secretos de los cinco furiosos y los maestros y bueno también Kung fu panda vacaciones jajajajaja xd**

**Ah, ¿en que estaba?... cierto, en la historia que hice, bueno, sinceramente es que no sé si estará bien hecho, pero es que me cansé de leer tantos fanfics y no ser capaz de escribir siquiera uno. Ahora mismo me encuentro emocionada, espero que este fanfic pueda ser leído y agradable ante todos (ojalá D: ) y quisiera que dejasen sus rewiews, ya sea para felicitarme o criticarme, pero por favor, dejen mensajes, que así me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia *-* (ojitos de cachorrito)**

**Okey, aquí va el disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen.**

**Vamos, con la historia c;**

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

**Capitulo 1: Una leyenda de lo más cierta**

_Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente. Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente._

"_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá __romper__se"_

Tigresa cerró bruscamente el pergamino. Había terminado de leerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón aquella última frase le causaba un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Pero… _¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma al leer o escuchar ese tipo de historias sobre el amor?_, si ella no creía en ello. Tigresa suspiró para luego fruncir el ceño, dejó el rollo sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada, dispuesta a irse.

- ¿Tie… tiene alguna duda con aquel rollo?- Tigresa volteó para encontrarse con una cerdita joven, quien llevaba puesto un kimono de color rosado con detalles de pequeñas flores color fucsia y un cinturón de color amarillo.

-No… - Soltó rápidamente, pero luego lo pensó mejor, _¿En realidad no lo tenía?_- Bueno, sí

La cerdita levantó una ceja, mirando de manera confundida a la maestra.

-Sí, sí tengo dudas- aclaró Tigresa, esperando a que la cerdita dejara de mirarla de aquella forma que la hacía incomodarse.

La cerdita sonrió y se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Tigresa, luego se sentó en una banca junto a ella.

-Pues entonces, la escucho- dijo, señalando la banca de la maestra invitándola a que tomase asiento.

Tigresa se sentó lentamente sobre su banca y, por un momento, estuvo tratando de acomodarse en ella, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno, primero que nada, no entiendo claramente que es eso del hilo rojo del destino o invisible o… lo que sea- después de decir aquellas palabras, miró directamente a la cerdita, esperando una respuesta.

- El hilo rojo está atado de manera invisible alrededor de los dedos meñiques de los hombres y mujeres que están destinados a ser pareja desde su nacimiento- explicó la cerdita. Tigresa se quedó callada por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar la información.

-¿Pero cómo es que están destinados a ser pareja, incluso desde su nacimiento?- A Tigresa por un momento le pareció injusta cierta idea, _¿no se suponía que cada quien escogía a su pareja?, _el hecho de que las parejas ya estaban destinadas de por sí, sonaba a como una atadura que no te permitía buscar eso del verdadero amor. O eso creía, ella.

-En el origen, éramos entidades únicas, las cuales tuvimos que dividirnos en dos mitades, en dos personas, esas personas están destinadas a estar juntos, cada vez que son reencarnadas, siendo almas gemelas- Ahora si Tigresa estaba más que confundida que antes, _¿acaso no estaban hablando del hilo rojo de… lo que sea, y ahora ya venía el tema de las almas gemelas?_

_-_No comprendo- dijo de manera cortante. La cerdita suspiró de cansancio, al parecer la maestra no era muy buena entendiendo temas sobre el amor.

-Tú tienes tu alma gemela, solo una, quien es tu otra mitad- decía la cerdita mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a Tigresa- Sus almas eran una, pero fueron separados en dos, haciendo que ustedes estén destinados a ser pareja.

Tigresa hizo un "Oh" con sus labios, comprendiendo por fin lo que quería explicar la cerdita.

-¿Pero… cómo es posible saber quién es esa alma gemela?- La cerdita se quedó sin decir palabra por un momento, esa pregunta si que no sabía muy bien como contestarla.

-Mmm… pues cuando uno se encuentra con esa persona es algo… que no se puede describir con palabras, es… algo que te cambia la vida, simplemente lo sabes, reconocerás ese extraordinario vínculo, es un amor más allá de toda dimensión- la cerdita ilusionaba mirando a cualquier otro lado, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Tigresa se le quedó mirando por un momento, ahora sí que parecía que la había perdido. La cerdita regresó devuelta a "pisar tierra", para toparse con la mirada de la maestra, quien la miraba como si fuese un bicho raro o algo por el estilo. La cerdita carraspeó- Disculpa, me desvié un poco.

-Claro- dijo Tigresa sarcásticamente, mientras seguía mirándola de la misma forma.

-En otras palabras, entre esas dos personas existe la atracción irresistible, ambas mitades sienten esa atracción, pero puede que uno o ambos traten de alejarse, pues te puede aterrar conocer a una persona cuya alma resuena tan fuertemente con la tuya. A menudo no es tu tipo de pareja, uno podría presentar muchas razones para no involucrase con esa persona. Existe una coincidencia de encuentros, el Universo parece querer perjudicarte para acercarte a esa persona. Los roles suelen invertirse, si éramos una persona que solía tomar la iniciativa, con esta persona asumimos una actitud más pasiva. Y lo más importante… - Tigresa puso todos sus sentidos en lo siguiente que diría la cerdita- Ambos no tienen nada en común, porque se complementan, uno tiene lo que al otro le falta y si se encuentran separados usualmente sufren un enorme dolor.

Tigresa desvió su mirada, que antes se encontraba en la cerdita, para dirigirse al suelo. Trataba de analizar todo lo que le había dicho la cerdita. _¿Todas esas eran las características de su alma gemela, con el que estaría destinado a ser pareja? ¿Pero quién podría ser tal persona? ¿Acaso ya lo había conocido o aún no? ¿Y si no lo había conocido, lo conocería pronto? ¿Su alma gemela también le amaría?_ Suspiró, eran demasiadas preguntas que sinceramente la hacían sentir agobiada. No podía pensar claramente, decidió posponer las preguntas para otro momento, _sí, eso era lo mejor._

Dirigió su mirada a la cerdita, quien no sabía lo que le pasaba o pensaba. Luego miró hacia la calle para darse cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo. Se sobresaltó con ello, levantándose de un salto de su silla.

-Lo siento, debo irme, se me ha hecho tarde- dijo dirigiéndose a la cerdita, quien asentía a lo que decía.

-Está bien, no se preocupe- la cerdita le sonrió y le extendió el pergamino que había estado leyendo Tigresa- Puede llevárselo, se lo obsequio.

Tigresa se sorprendió de tal regalo que se le entregaba, pero aceptó gustosa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Tigresa, haciendo una reverencia, para seguidamente retirarse.

Salió. Apresuraba el paso de a poco en poco, seguramente Po ya habría preparado el almuerzo, y se estaría preguntando en donde estaría ella, _o tal vez, no_. Por un momento, se quedó quieta divagando en su mente la posibilidad de que Po no le tomase importancia a ella. Desvió esa idea de su mente, pensar en ello no le hacía sentirse bien, para nada bien. Siguió su camino, cuando tuvo que detenerse al ver a un pequeño conejo frente a ella. Su pelaje era de color gris, y llevaba en sus patitas un papel junto a una pluma con tinta, mientras le sonreía todo ilusionado.

-Ma… Maestra Tigresa, mi nombre es Xing y soy su fan número uno- el niño respiraba entrecortadamente, no se podía creer que por fin tenía a su ídolo delante de él- ¿Me… me da un autógrafo?

Tigresa vio al niño que esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y a pesar de que se le hacía tarde, supo que no debía desilusionarlo negándose a darle un autógrafo.

-Está bien- recibió el papel y la pluma que le entregaba el niño y escribió: "A Xing con cariño de la Maestra Tigresa", luego dejó plasmada su firma- Ya está- decía, cuando le extendió al niño el papel con su contenido.

El niño se encontraba embobado, tenía ambas patas delanteras sobre su boca y en sus ojos se asomaban lágrimas de alegría.

-Wauuu, muchas gracias Maestra Tigresa- Xing hacía una reverencia mientras sus patas cogían el papel junto a la pluma- ¡Usted sí que es bárbara!

Tigresa se quedó sorprendida, que el niño dijese aquella última frase le hacía parecerse mucho a Po. Al parecer la palabra "bárbaro" se había vuelto muy famosa entre el pueblo, y más en los niños. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo.

-Muy bien- El niño se hizo a un lado para dejar que la maestra continuase con su camino para llegar al Palacio de Jade.

Po había terminado de cocinar, luego de los entrenamientos que había tenido junto a sus amigos, menos Tigresa, quien se había ido por alguna razón al pueblo. Sinceramente, la había extrañado, aunque solo hubiera estado ausente en la mañana, no soportaba estar alejado por momentos de ella. Rió, pensando que si la felina supiese cuanto la quería, seguramente le mandaría un zarpazo que lo dejaría en cama por semanas. Pero no importaría el dolor, al menos sabría que por fin ella ya tendría en cuenta sus sentimientos. Sería maravilloso que él pudiera reunir la valentía suficiente para poder declararse, pero no podía, sentía que nunca lo lograría. Pero en algún momento debía hacerlo, de eso si estaba seguro.

-Po, ¿terminaste ya de cocinar?- Víbora entró en la cocina, interrumpió los pensamientos de Po, haciendo que este se sobresaltase.

-Eh… sí, sí, acabo de terminar- dijo Po, sonriendo a Víbora. Víbora rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido a Po, pero decidió continuar a lo que venía.

-Que bien, ya tenía mucha hambre- Víbora le brindo una mirada cálida a Po.

- Descuida, te sirvo ahora mismo- Po se dirigió a tomar un plato para servir la sopa de fideos en ella, mientras Víbora tomaba asiento en su banca respectiva- Aquí tienes- colocó el plato de Víbora en donde esta se había sentado.

Víbora, sujetaba con su cola la cuchara llena de sopa que se llevaba a la boca.

-Mmm… sigue igual de deliciosa, Po- Po sonrió, halagado.

-No es para tanto, Víbora- Po trataba de seguir siendo tan humilde como siempre había sido. Pero luego, algo regreso a su mente- Mmm… oye, Víbora- Víbora dirigió su mirada hacia el panda, se veía que algo le inquietaba, pero no se atrevía a decirle, así que decidió alentarlo.

-Dime, Po, ¿qué ocurre?- La serpiente puso toda su atención en el panda.

-Pues, yo…- Po seguía dudando si preguntarle o no, tal vez Víbora llegaría a pensar que él era un entrometido al preocuparse por asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

-¿Tú?- Víbora trataba de ser paciente, se preguntaba cuanto demoraría que el panda se atreviese a preguntarle aquello que tenía pensado.

-Pues, ¿quisiera saber si sabes a donde se ha ido Tigresa?- Po se puso colorado, esperando la respuesta de Víbora.

-¿Tigresa? Ella me avisó ayer en la noche, que saldría hoy a dar un paseo por el pueblo, pues necesitaba relajarse de tanto entrenamiento.

-Oh, ya veo, pero… ¿no te dijo cuando regresaría?- Víbora noto lo que pasaba por la mente del panda, el pobre estaba preocupado por Tigresa.

-Seguramente, no demorará en regresar Po- la serpiente colocó su cola en el hombro derecho de su amigo, y le brindo una sonrisa tierna tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Oh, gracias Víbora- Víbora se dio cuenta de que no había logrado del todo animar a su amigo.

En eso, entraron tres furiosos a la cocina: Grulla, Mono y Mantis. Que se toparon con aquella escena, quedándose sorprendidos. Mantis brincó sobre la mesa.

-Oh, vaya, creo que Po ya cambio a Tigresa- dijo Mantis y acto seguido Mono y él rieron a carcajadas por aquel comentario.

-Que sigue Po, ¿un abrazo?- dijo Mono haciendo que Po se sonrojase.

-Oh, vamos chicos, ustedes claramente saben que Po y yo solo somos amigos- salió en defensa Víbora.

-Es cierto, ya basta de bromear- dijo Grulla, a quien no le agradaba la situación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la felina que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina.

Había corrido velozmente los mil escalones para llegar al Palacio de Jade para dirigirse rápidamente a la cocina y notar que algo estaba pasando dentro, algo que involucraba a Po.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- había dicho, cuando todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella.

-¡Tigresa!- el panda corrió rápidamente hacia ella, haciendo que Tigresa no tuviese tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue envuelta en un gran abrazo de oso - Te extrañe mucho, ¿Dónde estabas?- Tigresa trato de mantenerse serena, aunque por dentro sentía una gran alegría de confirmar que Po si se había preocupado por ella.

-Fui a dar un paseo por el pueblo- le dijo a Po, tranquilamente.

-Pero debiste haberme dicho, me preocupe- Po puso pucheros como un niñito pequeño.

-Tranquilo Po, ya estoy aquí- Tigresa puso su pata en el hombro de Po, sonriéndole.

-¿Ahí sí, no Po? Solo cuando está Tigresa- Tigresa volteó para encontrarse con Mono, quien sonreía enormemente.

-¿De qué hablas?- a Tigresa le invadía la curiosidad de saber que se tramaba ese primate.

- Pues digamos, que hace un rato Po te había cambiado por Víbora- Mantis entró en la conversación.

Tigresa pasó su mirada que estaba en Mantis hacia Po, esperando a que este dijese algo. Pero solo lo veía mirar a cualquier otro lado menos a ella. Lo que ella no sabía era que Po se sentía muy incómodo con la mirada de Tigresa dirigida hacía él, permitiendo que no pudiese decir palabra alguna. El ver que el panda no tenía nada que decir, hizo que su corazón se sintiese totalmente roto_. ¿Qué significaba eso de que la había cambiado por Víbora? ¿Acaso la quería ahora a Víbora y no a ella? ¿De qué se había perdido? _Volvió a mirar a Mantis.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Mantis sonrió viendo que sus palabras afectaban a la felina, sabía que ella trataba de ocultarlo, pero lo hacía inultamente, ya que el que ella estuviese preguntando, daba muestra de que verdaderamente le importaba la respuesta. Si no fuese así, de lo contrario, lo habría dejado de lado.

- Pues porque cuando llegamos vimos…- Mantis no pudo terminar de decir aquella frase, cuando un panda se lanzó sobre él, aplastándolo contra la mesa. Mantis sentía que lo que sea que tuviese dentro de él se estaba desmoronando- Déjame salir- dijo con mucho esfuerzo, estando debajo de Po.

Po se levantó, dejando de aplastar a Mantis.

-Oh, Mantis, te aplastaron, déjame ayudarte- dijo Po, levantando a Mantis sobre la mesa para que se recuperase.

-Bueno, porque mejor no dejamos el anterior tema de lado, para poder almorzar ya- dijo Víbora, sonriente.

-Esa es una maravillosa idea, Víbora- dijo Po, sonriéndole y sintiéndose dichoso de que alguien más estuviese de acuerdo con él.

Tigresa se quedó parada pensando en lo que podría haberse enterado si Po no hubiese saltado sobre Mantis._ ¿En serio ya la había cambiado Po a ella por Víbora? Pues parecía que sí, se veía que se llevaban muy bien._

-Tigresa, toma asiento, te serviré pronto tu plato- los pensamientos de Tigresa fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Po, este le sonreía. Pero ella no se sentía bien, ya no tenía ganas de comer.

-No Po, iré a meditar- dijo, haciendo que Po mostrase tristeza y se sintiese decaído- Los veo después- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás, para luego salir de la cocina.

-Pero… - Po estiró su mano queriendo impedir que la maestra se fuera, pero no pudo decir nada más, cuando ella ya había salido de la cocina.

**Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y, ya saben, dejen rewiews. Prometo que aunque me dejen solo uno seguiré escribiendo, pero por favor, siquiera un rewiew. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, trataré de no demorar en actualizar. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! C; Primero que nada, les agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho… por sus rewiews tan hermosos que me hicieron sentir la persona más feliz del mundo, okey, no exagero. Pero con mucha sinceridad admitiré que me hizo saltar de alegría :D también debo decir que mi padre se encontraba a mi lado, y creyó que me había vuelto loca xd luego le explique sobre la historia que me anime a escribir, y me comprendió. **

**Sé que había dicho que actualizaría pronto, pero no pude hacerlo porque no sabía cómo subir chapters, creía que ya lo había subido pero cuando visitaba la historia no aparecía, y lo volvía a subir y se repetía lo mismo, bueno… pido su perdón. Creo que deben saber que otra razón por la que demore, fue porque en este verano me encuentro preparándome en una academia para aprender más y también asegurar mi ingreso a la universidad, y pues como las clases son de lunes a sábado y encima trato de aprender y desarrollar los ejercicios que me dejan y estudiar para los exámenes, no me alcanza mucho el tiempo para escribir, así que desde ahora creo que me tardare más tiempo en actualizar. **

**Les dejo este capítulo, que lo hice con mucho cariño y esmero, esperando que les llegase a gustar aunque no sé si estará muy bien hecho. Vamos con el capítulo 2.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen.**

**-000-00-000-**

**Capítulo 2: La nueva misión **

Tigresa se encontraba en posición de loto junto al Árbol del durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, meditando. El viento corría de a poco en poco a su alrededor, moviendo los pequeños pelos de su cuerpo. Inhalaba y exhalaba, lentamente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el aire ingresaba por su olfato para luego ser expulsado por su boca. Parecía encontrarse en una paz absoluta. Pero de pronto, esos ojos verde jade volvieron a su mente, esos ojos que mostraban tristeza.

-"No Po, iré a meditar"- _Sí, eso era lo que había dicho. _Pero al ver sus ojos. _Oh_, esos ojos tan abatidos por sus palabras que, según ella, habían sido muy duras. Tuvo que recordar lo insensible que era antes de que él hubiera llegado a su vida y ponerlo en práctica en ese momento para poder decirle aquello, le había costado demasiado. Sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy confundida. Se preguntaba porque últimamente pensaba que con una sola palabra o una actitud muy fría llegaría a dañar ese corazón tan manso, característico del panda y él ya no querría dirigirle la palabra. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

No pudo más y cerró fuertemente sus puños, abrió rápidamente sus ojos para mostrar lo desesperada que se encontraba al recordar continuamente esa escena. Trataba, trataba, trataba, pero era inútil. A pesar de que forzaba firmemente a su cerebro a olvidar lo pasado anteriormente, no podía, y eso era lo que realmente la hacía sentirse tan furiosa.

_Po, Po, Po_, su mente repetía aquel pequeño nombre. Pero… _¿Por qué?,_ una parte de ella decía: _Basta Tigresa, solo estás engrandeciendo la situación, olvídalo y concéntrate en la meditación_, pero otra parte de ella, quería recordar esos hermosos y dulces ojos, aunque hubiesen mostrado pesar por culpa de ella.

_Oh, no, aquí va de nuevo_. Otra vez esa dura punzada en su pecho, que la hacía sentirse culpable. Totalmente culpable.

-¿Tigresa?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, volteó vertiginosamente para encontrarse con una mirada mucho peor que la que antes había presenciado.

_Por favor, que me deje de mirar así_, rogaba en su interior. Se levantó lentamente, para estar frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Po?- Trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-Supuse que en algún momento, después de tu meditación, llegarías a tener hambre, así que vine para dejarte algo de comer- decía Po, mientras le ofrecía un plato con dumplings y dos palillos.

Tigresa observaba los dumplings en el plato. _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Los debía aceptar, o no?_ Luego dirigió su vista hacia Po, se notaba claramente que el panda no entendía porque Tigresa se demoraba en aceptar los dumplings que él con tanta consideración había llevado para su amiga.

-¿Los vas a querer?- Po extendió los dumplings aún más cerca de lo que estaba de la maestra- Están buenos- decía, mientras se metía uno a la boca cogiéndolo con sus dedos y mostraba su rostro de convencimiento para que Tigresa se animase a probarlos.

_Si antes había logrado hacer sentir mal a Po, seguramente aceptando estos dumplings haría que este olvidase sus duras palabras, y también que ella dejase de sentirse culpable, _pensaba Tigresa.

-Sí, los comeré ahora mismo- estiró su pata para coger el plato con dumplings- Gracias, Po.

Se sentó suavemente en el suelo cruzando sus patas traseras y colocando el plato encima de estas. Sostenía con naturalidad los palillos mientras se metía un dumpling a la boca. Saboreaba, haciendo muestra de lo delicioso que sabían esos dumplings, o eso hacía creer al panda. Aún no tenía ganas de comer y los dumplings en su boca, no le sabían a nada, pero lo hacía por Po, para que se sintiese mejor, y ya veía que lo estaba logrando porque miraba de reojo como este sonreía.

-Tenías razón Po, están buenos- mentía, mostrando una falsa sonrisa de sentirse mucho mejor.

-A la comida nunca la subestimes- dijo Po, sonriente.

-Cierto- quería mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con él, al igual como lo hacía Víbora. De repente notó que este aún seguía de pie a su lado- ¿Quisieras acompañarme mientras ingiero estos deliciosos dumplings que me has traído?

-Oh, ¿en serio?- Los ojos de Po brillaban de emoción.

Tigresa asintió.

-Wauuu, ¡Si que eres bárbara, Tigresa!- Po se sentó a su lado.

_Bárbaro_, otra vez esa palabra. La maestra sonrió, dulcemente.

-¿En serio lo soy?- Para Tigresa fue sorprendente que esas palabras saliesen de su boca, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-No- la maestra volvió a su mirada seria, de lo que antes estaba sonriendo- Eres más que eso, eres sorprendente, impresionante,… perfecta.

Tigresa sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras que salían de la boca de Po, la hacían sentirse dichosa. Sin esperarlo, se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Con qué perfecta, eh?- Tigresa deseaba que Po siguiese diciendo más dulces palabras.

-Lo sé, a mí también me parece poco en ti- la felina no se esperaba aquello, pero se preguntaba _¿Cuánto valdría ella para Po?- _Te puedo decir, con seguridad, que no tengo una única palabra para describirte totalmente.

Tigresa se quedó asombrada, se sentía querida y apreciada, por primera vez alguien le mostraba tanto afecto en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué Po? ¿Por qué no puedes describirme?- Se moría de la curiosidad por saberlo.

-Pues, porque yo… - _¿Era el momento? ¿La oportunidad que había esperado siempre para poder decirle lo que sentía por ella? ¿Debía hacerlo ahora, estaba preparado?_ Tragó saliva bruscamente, debía intentarlo- porque yo…

-¡Po!- Tigresa sentía que su sueño era hecho pedazos por el primate que se acercaba corriendo en cuatro patas, hasta que llegó junto a ellos- ¡Po, tienes que venir a la cocina, no tienes idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir!

Po miraba atentamente a Mono, mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Se paró rápidamente, para observar a Mono a los ojos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Bandidos?- A Po se le iluminaba el rostro, colocó su pata en el hombro de su amigo- Tranquilo Mono, has hecho bien en recurrir al Guerrero Dragón, los venceré con mi dragonocidad- Po lanzaba patadas veloces al aire, imaginando que eran sus contrincantes.

-¡No Po, no es eso!- dijo Mono haciendo que Po se desanimase por un instante.

-¿Entonces, qué es?- Po veía la ansiedad que llevaba plasmado su amigo en su semblante.

-¡Es Mantis!- soltó Mono.

-¿Qué? ¿Mantis? ¿Qué le paso?- Po se comenzó a inquietar. Tigresa también se acercó más para meterse en la conversación.

-¿Qué tiene Mantis?- dijo Tigresa, quería golpear a Mono, por interrumpir tan importante conversación que mantenía hace un momento, pero tenía que dejar esa idea de lado, si quería ayudar a su otro pequeño amigo.

-¡Vengan a la cocina y lo sabrán!- Mono se volteó quedando a espaldas de ellos y apresuraba el paso en dirección a la cocina. Po y Tigresa lo siguieron, tratando de llevar su mismo paso.

Llegaron a la cocina, sentían sus corazones palpitar fuertemente por la corrida que habían realizado. Pero dejaron eso de lado, cuando sus ojos vieron al pobre de Mantis que se ahogaba dentro de una olla que contenía fideos, la misma que Po había preparado. Debajo de esta se veía como ardía el fuego, que calentaba y ocasionaba que saliesen burbujas en el agua, las cuales ahogaban a Mantis cada vez que su pequeña cabeza se asomaba a la superficie.

-¡Sálvenme!- gritaba Mantis cuando tenía oportunidad, antes de que viniese, de lo que para él sería, una gran ola.

-¡Apágalo!- chillaba Víbora, mientras Grulla se acercaba al fuego cargando un balde con agua en sus patas manteniendo vuelo en el aire.

Grulla tiró del balde, para que cayese en el fuego, pero este no se apagaba.

-¡Apaga el fuego! – volvía a gritar, Víbora.

-¡Deja de quedarte ahí parada y ayúdame!- le contestó Grulla, que comenzaba a exasperarse.

Mono también cargaba otro balde, que había cogido velozmente al haber llegado a la cocina, y lo llenaba con agua para después correr junto al fuego y echárselo encima. Pero el fuego no cedía, gracias al gran terreno que había recorrido entre las ramas secas.

Ahora sí que Víbora y Grulla estaban desesperados, corrían de un lugar a otro, tratando de encontrar agua, pero parecía que ya no había más en esa habitación. Si no había en la cocina, ¿en donde más lo buscarían? Puede que lo hallarán en el Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas, en la Cueva del Dragón o en el pueblo. Pero estaban muy lejos de aquellos lugares.

-El Salón de los Guerreros- dijo Tigresa en voz baja, soltando las palabras que estaba pensando.

Po dirigió su rostro hacia ella.

-Te entiendo- Po en seguida corrió hacia una dirección de la habitación donde sacó dos baldes muy grandes y regreso junto a la maestra. Tigresa asentía a lo que él hacía y se alegraba de que le hubiese comprendido sin necesidad de explicarle claramente.

-Vamos- Tigresa decía mientras jalaba de su pata de él para salir de la cocina y correr hacia el Salón de los Guerreros.

Po abrió de una patada la puerta que daba entrada al Salón de los Guerreros, y junto a Tigresa ingresaron, sosteniendo cada quien un balde. Tigresa divisó la gran habitación, se sentía agradecida de que el Maestro Shifu no se encontrase allí, de lo contrario, habrían tenido que explicarle lo que sucedía y de seguro que se llevarían un reproche por parte de él y eso sería lo único que hubiese faltado para empeorar el gran problema por el que pasaban. Sin darse cuenta, Po ya había llenado el balde, el cual llevaba, con agua del pequeño estanque que se hallaba en ese lugar.

-Tigresa, apresúrate- le dijo Po, viendo que ella se había quedado inmóvil divagando en su mente.

Tigresa escuchó la voz de Po, y rápidamente se acercó al pequeño estanque para también llenar su balde con agua. Cuando ya lo hubo hecho, salió junto con Po del Salón de los Guerreros para regresar a la cocina donde podrían salvar a su amigo.

Abrieron las puertas de la cocina, empujándolas. Entraron y dijeron al unísono:

-¡Quítense de en frente!- y así lo hicieron sus amigos, Mono, Grulla y Víbora, se alejaron abriendo paso para que los dos guerreros, que sostenían baldes con sus patas, pudiesen pasar libremente.

Llegaron junto a la olla en donde Mantis se ahogaba y tiraron de sus baldes en dirección al fuego. Pero el agua no solo cayó al fuego, el cual por fin se había apagado, sino también en la olla, que desbordó todo su líquido, haciendo que Mantis cayese en el suelo todo calado. Todos suspiraron de alivio cuando lo vieron de nuevo, pero se alarmaron y se temieron lo peor viendo que se quedaba estático.

-¿Mantis?- dijo Víbora, tocaba con su cola el cuerpo del insecto, para ver si reaccionaba, pero seguía igual que antes.

Al ver esto, Mono se sumió en la desesperación.

-¡Oh, Mantis, amigo, perdóname!- gritó con voz desgarradora, dejó caer sus rodillas haciendo que choquen con el suelo y unió sus patas delanteras acercándolas a su amigo por el cual sufría- ¡Fue mi culpa, lo siento Mantis, perdóname, por favor!- Mono junto sus patas a sus ojos y comenzó a soltar grandes gotas de lágrimas que se deslizaban por estas.

Todos los parados junto a Mono lo observaban, sorprendidos, él era el que siempre había sonreído haciendo sus bromas y ahora lo veían de esa manera.

-¿Mono?- Las miradas que estaban clavadas en el primate, se dirigieron ahora hacia un insecto que movía ligeramente su cabeza.

-¡Oh, Dios, aún escucho su voz!- Mono botaba cada vez más lágrimas entre sus patas- ¡Mátenme, no merezco vivir!

-No Mono, es Mantis- dijo Po, zarandeando levemente por el hombro a Mono.

-Lo sé Po, aún reconozco esa voz- contestó Mono- Oh, esa voz, esa voz que siempre escuchaba cerca de mi oído, esa voz con la que planeábamos nuestras travesuras, esa voz…

-¡Mono!- el primate se llevó un grito de parte de sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió Mono, quitándose las patas de su rostro y mirando a los ojos de sus amigos. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Mantis se encontraba parado en el suelo de la habitación.

-¡Oh, Mantis, estás vivo!- Mono se agachó junto a su amigo y le sonrió. Pero Mantis no correspondía a su alegría, solo movía sus antenitas mirándolo fríamente- Mmm… perdóname, ¿sí, amigo?

-¡Perdonarte!- Mantis se lanzó sobre el cuello de Mono, tirándolo boca arriba en el suelo, mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente. Mono solo colocaba sus patas sobre Mantis para evitar ser lastimado- ¡Yo mismo te mataré! ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido estando dentro de esa olla que ardía!

Sus amigos rápidamente se acercaron a Mantis y Mono para separarlos, lo lograron poniendo todo su empeño, sobre todo en Mantis, quien aún estando alejado de Mono luchaba por terminar de ahogar a quien le había hecho pasar por el peor momento de su vida.

-¡Basta Mantis!-

-¡Cálmate ya!-

-¡El pobre de Mono ya se está poniendo morado!-

-¡Pero qué caos!-

Decían cada uno de sus amigos, quienes lo sujetaban de sus tenazas manteniéndolo en el aire. Mono aprovechó ese momento para poder levantarse del suelo y tragar bocanadas de aire. Mientras Mantis respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse, y así lo logró. Sus amigos al ver que ya no reaccionaba con intenciones de matar a Mono, lo soltaron en el piso.

-¡No vales ni mi tiempo!- dijo Mantis dirigiéndose a Mono y seguidamente salió brincando de la cocina.

Mono se quedó inmóvil, para después mirar a sus otros amigos.

-Te lo tenías bien merecido- le dijo Víbora.

-¿Yo como iba a saber que al momento de golpearlo iba a caer en la olla de fideos que justamente estaba calentándose?- contestó Mono- Además, no vamos a negar que en parte, Grulla también tiene la culpa por querer calentar la sopa.

-Oye, yo solo quería la sopa un poco más caliente para evitar contraer enfermedades- Grulla no aceptaría que Mono lo metiese en un asunto como este.

Tigresa viendo que sus amigos estaban peleando, se atrevió a hablar para poder dar a conocer la solución que ella creía más justa para esta situación.

-Mono, como se nota claramente que eres el culpable de esta situación, te quedarás a limpiar este…- Tigresa pasó su mirada por la habitación para notar como el piso estaba mojado, la mesa y las bancas fuera de su sitio, los cajones todos desordenados y el carbón, que había creado el fuego, esparcido por el suelo- pequeño desastre y nos agradecerás por haberte salvado de una pronta muerte sin que esperásemos algo a cambio. Vámonos- dijo a sus amigos, excepto Mono, quien se quedaría a limpiar.

Tigresa fue seguida por Grulla y Víbora. Pero Po se acercó a Mono.

-Aquí tienes la escoba- le dijo Po, entregándole el instrumento de limpieza.

-¡Po!

-Oh, me tengo que ir. Buena suerte, amigo- le dijo a Mono, mientras salía en busca de la voz de la felina que le llamaba.

Mono observó cada rincón del ambiente, para darse cuenta que tenía mucho que limpiar. Se le cayó la escoba, sin querer, de lo asombrado que se encontraba.

Las gotas caían, una por una, chocando y esparciéndose en el suelo. Ese sonido ya no le era inquietante desde el día en que había logrado alcanzar la paz interior. Ahora, todo era calma. A excepción de los gritos que aún no había logrado ignorarlos, gritos como los que escuchaba acercarse.

-¡Maestra Shifu, Maestro Shifu!- Zeng venía volando hacia la Cueva del Dragón en donde se encontraba el maestro, meditando- ¡Maestro Shifu!- el ganso se encontraba tan ocupado gritando, que no se dio cuenta por donde volaba, estrellándose así contra el suelo. Shifu suspiró, se levantó dejando su meditación y miró hacia Zeng.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zeng?- dijo, extendiéndole la pata para que este lo cogiese, Zeng se sostuvo del apoyo que le brindaba Shifu, logrando levantarse.

-Maestro Shifu, ha llegado una cabra al palacio exigiendo que usted se muestre ante su presencia para hacerle entrega de un mensaje. En este momento se encuentra esperándolo en el Salón de los Guerreros- mencionaba Zeng.

-Oh, gracias Zeng, iré ahora mismo a verlo- Shifu comenzó a encaminarse hacia el lugar en donde le esperaban, si esa cabra exigía su presencia para poder entregarle una carta, verdaderamente debía ser algo muy importante.

Entretanto, en el Salón de los Guerreros se daba inicio a una discusión por la diferencia de ideas de cada persona.

-Pero señor, no se haga problema, entrégueme ese mensaje y yo se lo daré al Maestro Shifu, ¿qué le parece?- decía un cerdo que servía como ayudante en el palacio de Jade.

-No, está carta solo debe ser tocada por el Maestro Shifu- decía firmemente la cabra- Tengo órdenes estrictas de velar que deba ser entregada en sus propias "manos".

-Escúchame atentamente cabra, ya me cansó con sus oraciones extensas- le dijo el cerdo tratando de quitarle la carta de entre las patas de la cabra.

-Detente, Jun, deja que la cabra me entregue aquella carta- el Maestro Shifu apareció de la nada, interviniendo en la pelea que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Jun inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto y se retiró del salón. La cabra se acercó al Maestro Shifu.

-Gran Maestro Shifu, me presento ante usted, mi nombre es Yong- la cabra inclinó su cabeza- vengo a hacerle entrega de esta importante carta que es enviada por mi amo y señor Yuan Li Si, gobernador del Valle de la Esperanza- estiró su pata sosteniendo la carta para que el maestro lo cogiese.

El maestro recibió el mensaje y lo abrió con el propósito de leerlo:

"_Querido Maestro Shifu, recurro en su ayuda por la condición por la que está pasando el Valle de la Esperanza, últimamente en muchas ocasiones los bandidos parecen hacer uso de sus fechorías, afectando a mis súbditos y pobladores. Por lo que me han informado, han establecido mi valle como su nuevo hogar viendo que no contamos con muchos pobladores que deseen llevar una vida tan dura y drástica como la de soldados, si no en cambio, se dedican a ser artesanos, músicos y agricultores. El valle se encuentra en un caos total, no se puede estar solo por las calles, ni siquiera un momento, puesto que si no, eres asaltado y quitado de tus pertenencias. Ante esto, los pobladores han exigido ante mí, que haga algo para solucionar esta situación. He tratado de encontrar a los bandidos y arrestarlos, pero no me es posible capturar a todos con tan mínimo grupo de soldados. Por eso pido a usted que pueda mandarme a algunos de sus alumnos, sé que con las grandes habilidades que usted les ha enseñado podrán ayudarme en esta dificultad. No se preocupe en donde se quedarán mientras realizan su trabajo, con gusto les dejaré hospedarse en mi palacio durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ofreciéndoles lo indispensable para que puedan sentirse como en su casa. Le informo que mañana en la tarde, mandaré a mi siervo Yong con la función de, si es que usted accede a mi petición, recoger a los alumnos que usted ha decidido ofrecerme. De esta forma, estoy seguro de que se logrará restablecer la paz entre toda mi gente._

_Yuan Li Si, gobernador del Valle de la Esperanza"_

Shifu habiendo terminado de leer aquel escrito, lo cerró. Observó a Yong, quien lo miraba.

-Dime Yong, ¿es cierto que el Valle de la Esperanza se encuentra en un enredo gracias a los bandidos que andan sueltos y se la pasan robando en las calles?- decía Shifu, frotándose la barbilla.

-Por supuesto, Maestro Shifu, uno no anda seguro en las calles- explicaba Yong- muchas veces he visto como bandidos golpean a sus víctimas para luego robarles, es todo un lío. Además, en varias ocasiones han tratado de robarme, pero con mi gran astucia no han podido lograrlo, he evitado continuamente que roben mi cartera, la cartera que me ha acompañado toda la vida- Yong buscaba su cartera en su kimono de color negro, pero se notaba que no lo encontraba ya que su rostro mostraba confusión y extrañeza- ¡No puede ser! ¡No lo tengo!- gritaba Yong, se quedó pensando un momento, parecía que trataba de recordar, tal vez se preguntaba lo que habría sucedido con su cartera, hasta que abrió los ojos como platos- Cuando estaba caminando choque con un hombre, fue ahí cuando me lo robo, ¡el muy canalla me lo robo!- Yong maldecía a aquel hombre por lo bajo- Maestro Shifu, debo regresar ya, pueda que aún llegue a recuperar mi cartera si alcanzo a ese hombre, con su permiso- inclinó su cabeza hacia el maestro.

-Está bien, Yong, muchas gracias por venir- inclinó también su cabeza- Dígale a su señor que consideraré mandar a algunos de mis estudiantes para el bienestar del Valle de la Esperanza.

-Excelente decisión Maestro, me retiro- dijo Yong, saliendo del Salón de los Guerreros.

El Maestro Shifu se quedó observando cómo se alejaba aquella cabra.

-Zeng- llamó a su fiel mensajero y servidor.

-¿Sí, Maestro Shifu?- dijo Zeng entrando al salón y acercándose al panda rojo.

-Llama inmediatamente a mis alumnos, dales a conocer que tienen que venir al Salón de los Guerreros porque tengo que informarles sobre un asunto importante. Ve- El maestro se volteó quedando a espaldas de Zeng.

-Sí, Maestro Shifu- Zeng caminaba en dirección a la puerta para poder retirarse a buscar a los guerreros del Palacio de Jade.

Shifu contemplaba al Dragón que colgaba en el techo, para luego bajar su miraba hacia el estanque y parpadear asombrado.

-Mmm… ¿Zeng?- Shifu llamó de nuevo al ganso, esperando a que este respondiera.

-¿Sí, Maestro?- Zeng aún seguía en el salón.

-¿Fuiste tú quien vació totalmente el estanque?- A Shifu le comenzaba a invadir la rabia.

-Mmm… no, no fui yo, Maestro- Zeng fue sincero, en realidad no había sido él el que había hecho tal grosería, y si fuese lo contrario, por nada del mundo se atrevería a admitirlo, ya que cualquiera que tuviese cerebro se daría cuenta que si lo hacía se llevaría un gran castigo. Zeng vio como el Maestro giraba su cabeza para mirarlo frente a frente, cuando miró su rostro, lleno de ira, su boca sin querer se abrió, mostrando su asombro.

-¡¿Entonces, quien fue?!-

**-000-00-000-**

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo número 2 xd, espero que les haya hecho suspirar o reír, o alguna otra emoción tal vez. Bueno, contestaré rewiews, Aww! Qué chévere.**

**Mitsuki-06****: Genial, fuiste la primera en encontrar y leer mi historia xd ¿Crees que el hilo rojo es real? Bueno, lo respeto, pero debo admitir que yo no, ni siquiera sabía que existía tal leyenda, solo que pensaba hacer un fanfic con Kung fu panda y necesitaba una idea, así que investigue y lo encontré, ¿Te gusta Sakura Card Captor? Ohhh! Libérate! xd Yo también lo he visto y me encanto, mi pareja favorita era Shaoran Sakura *-* que bueno, es tener cosas en común.**

**Between the notes****: Gracias por tu rewiew. Pasé a ver una de tus historias, "Un corazón en la oscuridad" y me encanto, eres un gran escritor, me quede asombrada con tus relatos, sé que no comente, es que no me alcanzo el tiempo, pero prometo que llegaras a ver un rewiew mío xd**

**geraldCullenBlack****: Feliz año nuevo y felices fiestas, pasado xd Con tu rewiew me levantaste el espíritu, me hiciste sentir más ganas de escribir, me alegra mucho que serás una seguidora en mi historia. No deberías sentirte mal por tus escritos porque cuando revise tus historias, me di cuenta que tienes una gran creatividad, y si te preguntas como es que escribo como lo hago en la historia, es porque mis ojitos sufrieron amaneciéndose, leyendo y leyendo libros o fanfics y aprendiendo. Te recomiendo que cuando escribas una historia, imagines que tú eres el personaje, escribe como te sientes, como se mueve tu cuerpo, como es la situación, de esa forma la historia se hace más compleja, entendible e interesante. Besos y abrazos.**

**flowerforever355****: Asu, ya somos amigas, que genial xd Gracias por tu rewiew. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Escarcha 13: ****Ehhh! Te gusta el Tipo, ya tenemos algo en común c; Respeto que creas en el hilo rojo, pero como repito yo no creo en eso. Sé que puse English, pero es que me gusta el inglés xd okey no, lo puse porque no entendía la lista que debía rellenar y puse nada más "English", ya lo corregí y te agradezco por avisarme c; Esperaré ver tu comentario. **

**little tigress****: Me encuentro bien c; jajaja xd yo también creo que Tigresa y Po son complementarios, así que no solo son suposiciones tuyas xd Espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Ani Lawliet****: Con ansias disimuladas, me encanto xd! Espero te guste el capitulo.**

**TIandPOKFPfan1000****: Ojalá que tenga éxito, es el sueño de todo escritor c; Espero te guste el capitulo. **

**Raven Dark85****: Estoy bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te agrade c;**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por apenarse de una principiante como yo y dejar sus rewiews, es broma xd, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste el capítulo y comenten. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡ESTOY VIVA! Tal vez algunos pensaron que me había muerto, pero no es así c; Me encuentro sana y salva, jajaja estoy exagerando. Bueno, creo que debo pedir perdón por la tardanza, otra vez, tal vez se me haga costumbre D: Pero lo que pasa es que yo considero que escribir una historia, no es cualquier cosa, no es simplemente escribir de paporreta, sino ser consciente de que debe salir bien hecho, para los que escriben sus historias, me entenderán de seguro. Además, que también les dije sobre la academia de verano, que no me alcanzaría mucho tiempo, pero la buena noticia es que ya acabó la academia, la mala es que ya se acerca el colegio, bueno, pero es que todo es estudio, ¿no? y eso es bueno, otra noticia buena es que aprendí mejor Lenguaje, así podré brindarles una mejor escritura y seguidamente un mejor trabajo :D **

**Dedicación: como lo prometí, este capítulo va dedicado a ****LiaEEG, ¿la razón? Por ser una gran persona y amiga, me agrado conocerte y que estableciéramos conversaciones por el facebook, lo mejor es que eres peruana, al igual que yo y que compartimos un mismo gusto: Kung fu panda c; Espero que disfrutes este capítulo que estuviste esperando.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo este capítulo, el cual tarde en hacerlo, pero sé que valdrá la pena si aclara sus dudas con respecto a la historia. Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen.**

**-000-00-000-**

**Capítulo 3: De radical a vulnerable**

Pisadas. Todos, incluyendo ella, se dedicaban únicamente a caminar hacia el Salón de los Guerreros, el lugar en donde su Maestro los estaría esperando. Zeng había llegado a donde ellos, interrumpiendo su cena, para informarles que era muy importante lo que el panda rojo iba a decirles, haciendo que en todo el grupo se creasen dudas en su mente sobre que sería aquello.

Tigresa abrió la gran puerta y la sostuvo por un momento permitiendo la entrada de sus amigos. Cuando todos ingresaron al salón, caminaron hacia Shifu, quien se encontraba de espaldas, eso no les extrañó, pues casi siempre se encontraba en esa misma posición.

-Maestro, ¿nos mandó a llamar?- Tigresa tomó la iniciativa en hablar.

-Sí- sólo escucharon su voz, pero no percibieron ningún movimiento, como si fuese una estatua. El maestro se giró hacia ellos, fue cuando vieron su rostro, y se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal- Porque deseo saber ¡¿quién fue el irrespetuoso que vació este estanque?!- dijo muy enojado, señalando con su dedo índice el lugar en donde antes reposaba el agua.

Grulla, Mono, Víbora y Mantis se giraban y miraban a los demás preguntándose quién habría hecho tal falta. En cambio, Tigresa y Po, estaban mudos, sabiendo claramente quienes eran aquellas personas por las que el Maestro Shifu preguntaba.

Tigresa estaba paralizada, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta. _¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de que lo había dejado vacío?_, muy simple, después de haber salvado a Mantis, pasó su tiempo junto a Po, había sido en ese momento en que los demás asuntos ya no tenían importancia, incluyendo al estanque. _¿Y ahora que haría?_ Ojeó de lado a Po, para ver como aquel panda movía nerviosamente sus ojos de lado a lado. Al observarlo se dio cuenta de que para nada deseaba que él fuese castigado por culpa de ella. _Ella había sido la de la idea, merecía completamente el castigo que se le deparase._

-Maestro...- soltó Tigresa en un susurro tan bajo que la mayoría no la escuchó, a excepción de Po, quien se dio cuenta de lo que ella iba a hacer. _¡No, ella no puede recibir la culpa! ¡No lo merece! Ella solo quería ayudar. Debes hacer algo… y rápido_, pensaba Po.

Tigresa respiró lentamente llenando sus pulmones, tratando así de tomar valor para soltar las palabras. Abrió su boca, estaba decidida, iba a decirlo y a aceptar las consecuencias.

-Fui yo, Maestro Shifu- Tigresa no pudo decir las palabras, ya que un panda se le había adelantado. Se le quedó mirando, al igual que los otros. _¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?_-Yo fui el que vacié el estanque y aceptaré, sin replicar, el castigo que usted me imponga.

El panda rojo entrecerró los ojos, mirando extrañado a su alumno, pocas veces veía que mostraba madurez en sus palabras.

-Acércate, Po- Shifu hizo un ademán a Po, invitándolo a aproximarse. Po caminó entre sus amigos hasta llegar al lado de su Maestro- Los demás, háganme el favor de salir de aquí- dijo, dirigiéndose a los cinco furiosos.

Tigresa se sentía culpable, seguramente Po recibiría un gran castigo. _¡No podía permitirlo!_ Sin darse cuenta, cuatro de los cinco furiosos ya se habían retirado.

-¡Panda, creí que habías aprendido que…!- Shifu no terminó de regañar a Po, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que cierta tigresa aún seguía en el salón.

-Tigresa, creí haber dicho que se retirasen. No seas desobediente y sal de inmediato- le dijo a Tigresa, pero viendo que ésta se quedaba quieta, sin hacer caso a sus palabras, hizo que le reprendiese aún más fuerte- ¡Tigresa!, ¡¿no me has escuchado?!

Po no entendía porque Tigresa no se había retirado junto a los otros, _¿Acaso pensaba echarse la culpa?Si era eso, entonces lo que él estaba haciendo, ya no tenía sentido._ Po le hizo gestos a Tigresa, indicándole que haga caso a Shifu y salga de la habitación. Tigresa se dio cuenta de eso.

-No Po, no puedo- dijo tristemente. El Maestro Shifu se giró, chapando a Po haciendo extrañas mímicas. Éste dándose cuenta de ello, se decidió a mostrarle una sonrisa exageradamente haciéndose el inocente. Pero el panda rojo, no era ningún tonto, y no se creyó aquello- Maestro…-habló Tigresa haciendo que Shifu volviese su mirada, de vuelta, hacia ella- Si alguien merece ser castigada, esa soy yo. Yo fui quien tuvo la idea de vaciar el estanque, Po sólo fue quien me ayudó a hacerlo.

Shifu se quedó analizando la situación durante unos minutos y pensando en la decisión que debería tomar.

-Muy bien, entonces si todo ocurrió de esa manera, ambos serán castigados.

-¡¿Qué?!- Po y Tigresa no se podían creer lo que habían escuchado, _¿ambos serían castigados? Entonces, ¿de qué había valido haberse cubierto el uno al otro?_- Pero Maestro Shifu…

-¡No me vengan con escusas, que estoy muy enojado con ustedes por haber sido tan irreverentes con el estanque que por largos años fue cuidado y apreciado por el Maestro Oogway! ¡Ya les dije que ambos serán castigados! ¡Tú, por tener tal idea- señaló a Tigresa- y tú, por cómplice!- esta vez, indicó hacia Po.

Los guerreros no podían protestar, puesto que su Maestro tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Shifu suspiró, relajando los músculos, antes tensados.

-Escuchen, haremos un trato- el panda rojo sacó un rollo que se encontraba debajo de su manta y se los entregó a sus alumnos, quienes lo recibieron y lo abrieron para leerlo- estuve pensando, que en vez de darles un castigo en donde sólo gastarían energías, sería más productivo que ustedes dos ayudasen a restablecer la paz en el Valle de la Esperanza. Así que, ¿qué dicen?- Shifu los observó esperando a que respondiesen.

Tigresa y Po terminaron de leer, se miraron, aguardando ver al otro de acuerdo, asintieron ambos, comprendiéndose.

-Estamos de acuerdo, Maestro- contestó Tigresa mientras Po le entregaba el rollo al panda rojo.

-Está bien, asegúrense de empacar lo necesario mañana, será en la tarde cuando vendrán por ustedes- Po y Tigresa se mostraron de acuerdo a sus palabras- Muy bien, si eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

-Gracias, Maestro Shifu- ambos inclinaron su cabeza mostrando todo el respeto que le debían al panda rojo para luego salir del Salón de los Guerreros.

Shifu se quedó observando aquella puerta, pensando en sus alumnos. Algo diferente se podía percibir entre ellos dos, tal vez, más unión o un mejor trato. Sonrío tiernamente, creyendo comprender lo que pasaba.

-000-00-000-

Caminaban cuidadosamente junto a la luz de la luna,quien era lo único que les permitía visualizar bien, para no tropezar en su camino hacia el cuartel.

-Verdaderamente creí que recibiríamos un gran castigo- dijo Po, sonriendo- Me dolía el cuerpo de sólo imaginármelo.

Tigresa sonrió levemente al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

-Me tomó de sorpresa la propuesta de ir al Valle de la Esperanza- dijo, mirando hacia el suelo.

-A mí también, me pregunto cómo será ese lugar- Po imaginaba muchas posibilidades- ¿Será grande o pequeño? ¿Simple u ostentoso?

-No deberías pensar mucho en eso, de todos modos muy pronto lo llegaremos a saber- Tigresa lo miró a los ojos.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Po haciendo que Tigresa sonriese.

Justo en ese momento llegaron al cuartel, ambos entraron silenciosamente tratando de no despertar a los demás y caminaron hasta sus habitaciones, una frente a la otra. Tigresa abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, estaba a punto de ingresar cuando Po la llamó.

-Tigresa…- habló susurrando, Tigresa se giró- ¿me harías un favor?- Tigresa levantó una ceja, preguntándose que querría- por favor- rogó juntando sus patas.

-¿Qué favor?- En la cabeza de Tigresa ya se formaban muchas posibilidades de lo que podría pedirle.

-¿Podrías mañana despertarme temprano? Antes de que suene la campana, exactamente- Tigresa se quedó extrañada, _¿qué clase de favor era ese?_

-¿Para qué?- No entendía porque un panda dormilón quisiera levantarse tan temprano.

-Mmm…pues- Po dudaba si decirle o no aquello que tenía pensado, pero luego se decidió- está bien, te lo diré, acércate- movía sus patas, indicándole que se aproximase para susurrarle algo en el oído.

Tigresa dudó por un momento, pero luego le hizo caso.

-Ayer acordé junto con Mono hacerles bromas a un grupo de chicos, que se lo merecen realmente, saldremos de madrugada hacia el pueblo, por eso necesito que me despiertes temprano, ¿sí?- Po le brindó una gran sonrisa a Tigresa.

Tigresa alejó su oído de su boca, para mirarlo de una manera reprochable por la idea que le había confesado hace un momento.

-No, por supuesto que no- negó firmemente- Po, te meterás en más problemas, ¿eso quieres?

-Descuida, los demás no lo sabrán, pero por favor Tigresa, por favor…- Po le suplicaba.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- casi llegó a gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a alguien.

-Shhh, Tigresa, no levantes la voz, te escucharán- Tigresa cayó en la cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto, su voz había salido de esa forma por instinto.

-Lo siento, pero no te ayudaré- le dijo, sintiéndose muy segura en sus palabras.

-Tigresa, te lo suplico…- Po tomó una de sus patas entre las suyas, dejando algo sorprendida a la maestra, quien sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse- por favor…- suplicó una vez más. Tigresa se sentía débil, como si algo la dominase, _Di que no, di que no… ¡di que no!_ – por favor…- Po puso sus ojos igual a los de un niño triste y ella ya no pudo más.

-Está… está bien- soltó, avergonzándose de no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para negarse a lo que le pedía el panda.

-Ohh, Tigresa, gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez, sonriendo victorioso.

Tigresa cada vez se sentía peor, _¿qué había pasado con su imagen de chica radical?_ Parecía haberse esfumado. Ya comenzaba a irritarle que Po siguiera celebrando haber logrado que ella dijese que "sí", miró a Po con unos ojos que mostraban claramente la molestia que sentía. Po al darse cuenta de cómo lo observaban, se calló instantáneamente.

-Perdón, pero es que… estoy feliz- hubo un silencio incómodo con Tigresa que lo miraba de la misma manera- mmm… creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir- se giró para estar frente a su habitación- hasta mañana, Tigresa y… gracias- esa última palabra sonó tan dulce que hizo que Tigresa relajara su rostro, mientras veía como el panda entraba a su dormitorio.

Tigresa suspiró. Se giró e ingresó a su cuarto para luego cerrar sus puertas. Ya estando dentro, se sentó sobre su cama de bambú, colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en sus manos. _¿Por qué no pudo simplemente haber dicho que no?_ Era una simple palabra, que no pudo salir de sus labios, a pesar de que ya sabía que debía contestar aquello. Levantó su rostro y se recostó suavemente de costado sobre el catre y seguidamente metió los pies dentro de ésta. En ese momento, al sentir un movimiento de un objeto sobre su pecho, fue cuando se acordó del rollo que le habían obsequiado, el cual lo había ocultado dentro de su camiseta antes de ingresar al Palacio de Jade para no ser abrumada con muchas preguntas de parte de sus amigos. Lo sacó y lo abrió, no podía ver claramente las letras, pero ya se acordaba de lo que decía. _Otro escalofrío_, uno muy parecido al que había sentido esta mañana al leer por primera vez aquel rollo. Lo cerró y suspiró de nuevo. De repente, algo regresó a su mente, la razón por la que esa mañana había decidido visitar muchas bibliotecas con el objetivo de averiguar sobre un hilo rojo.

_Se encontraba caminando por entre el pueblo, conforme avanzaba, más miradas recibía por parte de la gente, algunos la miraban con extrañeza, otros con admiración, no le tomaba importancia, era lo mismo cada vez que decidía o debía bajar._

_Instintivamente miró hacia sus manos, podía notar aún un leve enrojecimiento en sus nudillos producto del entrenamiento que hace momentos había realizado con los árboles de hierro del Palacio de Jade, juntó sus manos para rozarlos entre sí, pidiéndoles perdón por los pequeños moretones que ella había provocado en ellos._

_Pero a pesar de poder verlos en sus manos, no sentía dolor, se había acostumbrado durante mucho tiempo a ellos, que ya le parecía algo normal, hasta el punto de no sentirlo._

_Dobló un poco el cuello, se sentía tenso, tal vez porque últimamente se la pasaba entrenando mucho más de lo habitual, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería evitar esos pensamientos extraños que la hacían perder la conexión con el mundo, no, debía concentrarse, ser firme,… radical. Sí, eso era lo que era ella, una tigre capaz de todo, no una simple gatita débil y vulnerable._

_Giró en la esquina, pero se detuvo cuando vio a un grupo de tres ovejas en un rincón teniendo una animada conversación._

_-¿En serio? ¿Lo llegaste a hacer?- dijo la de la izquierda mientras brincaba de emoción._

_-Akene, por supuesto que sí, todo para que mi esposo sepa que lo amo- comentaba la del medio, quien sonreía a sus dos amigas dando muestra de la gran cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba en su rostro._

_-Oh, Yami, que emocionante, muéstranoslo de nuevo, por favor- suplicaba la de la derecha._

_-Sí, sí, sí- decía Akene, siguiendo la corriente a su amiga- por favor, Yami._

_-Ay, chicas, tranquilas- Yami sonreía, sintiéndose tan alagada- bueno, se los muestro- la oveja estiró su mano derecha mostrando a su dedo meñique… ¿cortado?_

_Tigresa que había estado escuchando la conversación, se quedó absorta al notar la diferencia en la mano de aquella mujer, se preguntaba porque la falta de un dedo meñique era el centro de atención._

_-Es espectacular…- la de la derecha cubría su boca con sus dos manos mientras hablaba._

_-Sí, Kasumi, lo es- le respondió Yami, cada vez dando mayor muestra de su orgullo._

_Tigresa no pudo más con la curiosidad, se acercó a las ovejas y habló dirigiéndose a Yami._

_-Disculpa mi incumbencia, pero ¿podrías decirme cual fue el motivo del que hayas perdido un dedo?- las ovejas la miraron, como molestándose por la interrupción._

_-¿perdido? Já- se burló Yami- yo misma me lo corté._

_Tigresa se quedó boquiabierta, sorprendida ¿acaso está oveja era una psicópata o una persona con problemas de autoestima?_

_-y… ¿por qué harías eso?_

_-¿por qué lo haría?- Yami rió, como escuchando la pregunta más absurda del mundo- ¿para qué más? Es obvio que para dárselo a mi esposo como muestra de mi amor._

"_Está mujer es rara", pensaba Tigresa._

_-tu esposo… ¿te obligó a hacerlo?- era muy extraño, muy inusitado que una persona se cortase a sí misma un dedo._

_-Oh, vaya, ¿ésta mujer es estúpida o qué?- comentó a sus dos amigas, quienes rieron junto con ella._

_Tigresa frunció el ceño, ¿le había dicho estúpida?, ¿qué tenía de estúpido el preguntar?_

_-No me digas que nunca has escuchado sobre el hilo rojo- sus amigas se exaltaron al oír semejante frase dicha por Yami._

_-¿Quién no escucharía sobre el hilo rojo?- hablaban de aquel hilo como si fuera la noticia de último minuto._

_-Puede que ella- soltó Yami, mirando a Tigresa de manera inferior._

_Y tenía razón, Tigresa nunca se había enterado sobre un hilo rojo, está era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ello. Además, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con que esa mujer se había cortado el meñique?_

_-¿En serio no has escuchado sobre el hilo rojo?- Akene vocalizaba bien cada palabra._

_Tigresa sólo se cruzó de brazos, mostrando una mirada retadora._

_-Oh, no puedo creerlo- dijo Akene, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y moviéndolo negativamente._

_-Creo que me voy a desmayar- Kasumi agitaba sus manos hacia su rostro brindándose aire._

_-Es una maestra del kung fu, ¿qué se podría esperar de ella con respecto al amor? Simplemente no sirve para eso- Yami exageraba mostrando en su rostro una lástima fingida haciendo que Tigresa entrecerrara los ojos- Ahora comprendo porque el Guerrero Dragón no le hace caso._

_Tigresa se puso tiesa, todo su cuerpo quedó petrificado y su rostro mostraba extrañeza, confusión y enojo. Di un paso duro hacia delante, tan duro que dejó su huella en el suelo. Estaba decidida, iba a despedazar esos vestidos ostentosos, esos accesorios lujosos y esos rostros con excesivo maquillaje, ellas se lo habían buscado. Otro paso, aún más duro._

_Pero su razonamiento volvió en sí, miró de reojo hacia su alrededor, habían cerdos, conejos, cabras ¿qué dirían si la viesen golpear a un grupo de ovejas? Sobretodo ¿qué dirían los niños, que ejemplo les estaría dando? No, debía portarse como la maestra que era, no era adecuado dejarse llevar por los impulsos._

_Lentamente se fue irguiendo para después mirar a las ovejas y ver que sonreían con algo de malicia._

_-Sabemos lo que sientes por el Guerrero Dragón- Yami se acercó colocándose delante de Tigresa, la miraba directamente a los ojos- de hecho, todo el pueblo lo sabe._

_-¿Todo el pueblo…?- salió de sus labios sin pensarlo._

_-Maestra Tigresa, tal vez seas muy ruda y cerrada ante todos, pero está claro que no puedes ocultar lo que siente tu corazón._

_Tigresa quedó muda, no sabía que decir, que contestar, no pasaban ideas por su cabeza a excepción de una: ¿tan trasparente había sido?_

_-Sólo decirle Maestra, que usted no es la única mujer que desea establecer una relación con el Guerrero Dragón, las hay muchas y no sólo de este valle, sino de toda China. ¿Se cree usted merecedora de tal honor que brinda el Guerrero Dragón a las mujeres? Por favor- rió hablando sarcásticamente- ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que es el hilo rojo._

_Yami concluyó y acto seguido, carcajeó junto a las otras ovejas._

Una gota sobre su pata, rápidamente miró hacia el techo, a pesar de saber que si estuviese lloviendo, las gotas no traspasarían por ella, alzó su mano que había sido mojada hacia el aire moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda, esperando sentir caer otra gota, pero nada.

Luego guió la misma mano hacia su rostro, fue cuando notó su mejilla humedecida. _No, Tigresa, no, sé fuerte, no es posible que estés llorando, ¡tú no lloras!_

Apretó fuertemente los párpados, tratando de evitar llorar, pero fue inevitable que otra gota cayese sobre su pata, una vez más.

**-000-00-000-**

**Este fue el capítulo 3, ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? Bueno, espero sus rewiews, tal vez algunos me amenacen si tardo tanto otra vez, naaaa, no creo jajaja c; **

**De paso, les comentó algo chistoso, (chistoso para mí, no sé si para ustedes también lo será) mientras escribía sobre esas malvadas señoras que se reían de Tigresa (sé que quieren golpearlas, YO TAMBIÉN) buscaba que nombres ponerles, (si se animan a buscar su significado se darán cuenta que de todas son malvados, como se lo merecen XD) pero me vino una idea de ponerle a la que en la historia es Yami, cambiárselo por ****Làipíg****ǒ****u, que significa perro sarnoso, pero ojo si lo buscan no lo encontraran colocando "Làipíg****ǒ****u" de chino a español, sino al revés, busquen "perro sarnoso" de español a chino y aparecerá. Al final, supe que si le ponía aquel nombre, sería muy cruel, así que no lo hice, pero si ustedes gustan la pueden llamar así, para mí, normal XD**

**Ahora sí, contestaré rewiews:**

**Leonard kenway****: Gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo y dejes rewiews.**

**YaelitaWolf****: Si es japonesa jajaja xd, ¿tenías pensado hacer la historia? Entonces, fue una coincidencia de pensamientos c; Con respecto a actualizar pronto, no cumplí en eso, pero ya traje el tercer capítulo :D Espero no equivocarme en el destino que doy a mi historia, un fic fantástico, eso es lo que quiero lograr. Espero te guste el capítulo, y me dejes un rewiew dándome tu opinión.**

**geraldCullenBlack****: Siento que te debo una disculpa, no tuve en cuenta de que tu también llegaste a leer mucho tratando de aprender, perdón si te ofendí, aunque sea un poco, pero me conforta saber que te sientes feliz por mis felicitaciones sinceras sobre tu creatividad. Espero que te guste este capítulo y dejes un rewiew.**

**pabillidge90****: La leyenda del principio, sí que es interesante, cuando lo leí por primera vez supe que debía colocarla como inicio, me gustaría leer el tuyo, veré si me alcanza el tiempo, la verdad en el anterior capítulo prometí leer otros, así que podría decir que estoy "entre la espada y la pared" con promesas a medio cumplir, trataré, pero no aseguro nada.**

**Raven Dark85****: Sí, Mono llegó en un mal momento, pero tenía que hacerlo, la declaración sin interrupciones será por el final de la historia, al menos eso tengo pensado. Aquí se aclara tu duda, ya sabes que castigo es, espero te guste el capítulo y dejes rewiew.**

**LiaEEG****: Jajaja a mi me dio risa escribir sobre Mantis, aquí está el castigo presente. Yo hubiera matado a Mono, pero bueno yo misma lo puse así xd Espero te haya gustado la dedicación y, sobretodo, el capítulo, espero tu rewiew c;**

**Ani Lawliet****: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Aquí está el capítulo, espero te guste y dejes rewiew.**

**Escarcha 13: Jajajaj xd me dio mucha risa tu rewiew, lo sé, Shifu furioso, da miedo :s Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, ese era el motivo c; Ojalá te guste el capítulo y espero rewiew :D**

**Angie 3: Wua, me sorprendió tu sinceridad y a la vez me animo mucho, el hecho de que ames a mi fic, me hace sentir muy feliz. Perdona por demorar, pero aquí ya está un nuevo capítulo, pero bien hecho, espero te guste y dejes rewiew.**

**TIandPOKFPfan1000****: Me alegra mucho que te encante mi historia, si, también siento algo de pena por esos dos locos (Mantis y Mono) Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero te guste y dejes rewiew.**

**Sal Rosi****: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y que la consideres una genial creación, me dio risa tu anécdota al igual que la mía, nos paso casi igual. Pronto, pronto, no fue, pero aquí está. Se ve que me comprendes, me siento como lo describiste :D Espero que te agrade el capítulo y dejes rewiew.**

**Gracias a todos por animarme con sus rewiews, me alentaron en los momentos en que me dio algo de flojera, gracias a ellos, supe dominarlo y seguir escribiendo. No prometo no demorar, solo les prometo que jamás abandonaría está historia EN LA VIDA, a menos que muera, pero eso no pasará c; Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye! **


End file.
